


Patience

by RookStarFire



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Boys In Love, Demisexual Caduceus Clay, Demisexuality, For a second, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Misuse of Spell Slots, Oral Sex, Power bottom Caduceus, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, all bodys are good bodys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookStarFire/pseuds/RookStarFire
Summary: Caduceus likes to take his time, there's someone else who enjoys learning that skill
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Pumat Sol
Kudos: 16





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> TY HyperKid for taking on my spelling oTL

It was peaceful; murmurs of conversation filtering in from the other room, the rustle of paper, a steady heartbeat. Grounding noises that let time pass un-checked, warm and safe.

“You doing ok sweet thing?” The voice was close like the rumble of thunder.

Caduceus sighed, nodding ever so slightly smiling dreamily. “This is nice.” the words trickled from his lips sounding sleepy and far away. How could he feel any different, cuddled against the soft chest of Pumat Sole.

They were in the backroom of The Invulnerable Vagrant, a strong arm between the chair and Caducus’ bony back; like a pillow keeping him close. The steady thump of the others pulses against his ear, the gentle rise and fall of his chest leaving him somewhere between sleepiness and meditation. He could live here he imagined, at this moment that didn’t need Dunamancy to stretch every second till it nearly stopped.

A chuckle rumbled through the soft body against him as a hand came up to brush at his hair running throw the long strands scratching his scalp just so. Cad shivering happily, nuzzling his flat nose against Pumat’s neck where the others' corse curly beard melded with his fur. It seemed so innocent, but there was another layer something that they both also enjoyed. 

“Caddy, you're always so sensitive like this.” There was a smile in Pumats words his hand moving from pink to grey fur as it slid down caduceus side; the Clarice's tunic undone bearly draped over thin shoulders. Caduceus making a soft comforting noise through his nose. “So good, so helpful.” Pumat was still dressed but his breaches were open the wizard nestled deep inside his lover as they cuddled.

A warmth rose from Caduceus's chest to his face. The ear that wasn’t pressed against Pumat flicking happily. revealing in the soft warm movement against his side as blunt nails carded throw his fur. 

Caduceus didn’t appreciate being pet; most of the time. Mostly because people didn’t ask which was rather rude.  
However, exceptions were always able to be made, for the Mighty Nine.

((This bit’s ramble and I don’t know if I can make it fit O H O (useful??)))  
Caleb, he let pet his tail because he knew the weight and repetitive motion helped the man, especially when frumpkin was not a cat, also the wizard was too shy and respectful to ask but would quickly relax when Caduceus lay it across his lap when they camped or had watched together. 

Jester he’d let because …well it was jester she usually asked and she knew what it was like to be seen as different and have a tail tho hers was far more flexible than his own, some times when they walked side by side she’d wrap hers around his, she said it was a Tefling thing when you were young and easy distracted or when you cared for each other, like holding hands. They both could be distracted and it worked well. Shed also secretly confided that she used to walk like that with their fallen friend and had missed the gentle sign of affection.

Yasha he let because inevitably she’d end upbraiding his hair back into intercet little designs while humming something softly. He was unsure if he was the one she was seeing, not even sure if it was her he was imagining it was ether but neither minded.

Pumat of course was different for many reasons. The feeling was more intimate. Also, the difference in the texture of their fur was pleasant. Pumat's being shorter and thicker and less soft than his own.

“You’ve put on more muscle since the last time I've seen you, but respectfully you need more weight.” The wizard murmured tracing the band of ribs one by one.

“It’s harder than you think, with what we can carry on the road.” Caducous pouted half opening one eye to meet playful brown gold ones.

“I’m teasing sweet thing,” Pumat murmured hand sliding against the soft grey stomach. “Besides, there is a benefit to you being slim.” He pressed gently smile turning mischievous.

Caduceus felt the shift of the other inside him; making him flex, and let out a soft whimper. The hand rubbing firm cereals until he was panting against the other’s tunic; before letting up. Caduceus was half hard and had been for hours un-sure if he could ever go fully soft with Pumat inside him. The other in a similar state. it felt so easy now but it had taken some time for the two of them to be able to sit like this.

Pumat quietly reading while Caduceus's floated in subspace.

Pumat, Caduceus had to admit was smarter than he was, and driven, always thinking and moving from task to task while he revealed in calm contemplation, especially after a long stretch out on the road with his adventuring family. 

It had been difficult at the start of their physical relationship, Pumat wanting to reach the main event, while his partner reviled in the for-play. Sometimes more than the act, no matter how pleasant. But in time Pumat had come to learn to wind down from Caduceus; let his mind relax and wander and finding himself more keen and creative for it. Caduceus had learned too, how to take more of what he wanted; instead of just deferring to the other’s wants, and Pumat liked it.

“Hay Prime.” Came a twin voice Pumat straitening a little and turning. “Just letting you know we closed up for the night. Nothing too big, another bag of holding request but it’s not urgent. Forjd came by to see if Caduceus was going to join them for dinner but we told him that he was staying.”

Caduceus smiled, opening his eyes sleepily turning to see, it was two, each one of them was slightly different in strange ways. After all, that had started as one man but now were more. Two was the reader and haggler and preferred to manage the front of the store while three was the one who knitted and tended to go on the runs to the storage barn. 

“Hay, thanks to two I didn’t realize it was so late.” Prime smiled talking off his glasses and closing his book stretching in a way that was very very calculated.  
Caduceus moaning as the other drew out slightly, before pressing back in eyes closing getting goosebumps from the two sets of dark eyes on him.

“Well, that’s not surprising, you have a mighty great distraction there.” Came a soft laff from the door. 

Pumat shifted, Cads’ long legs draped on the outside of each of his thighs as they were, spread wide for Two to see. Caduceus having to shift as well, less curled up and now soundly with his back against Pumat's chest, head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, the book is pretty good.” Prime teased

Caduceus was going to pout again but instead gasped stiffening as warm wet heat enveloped his balls eyes flying open and down drawn from subspace by the intense sensation. Looking down into the dark eyes of Two between his legs smirking in his lopsided way.

“Sorry sweetness, you just looked too good,” Pumat murmured in his ear before starting to nibble along the edge, as Two continued to suck and mouth gently, caduceus dick rubbing against his cheek as it hardened jerking when Prime pinched his nipple.

“Mmmmh, it’s fine…just surprising.” Caduceus breathed one hand reaching out to card throw twos hair. playing with the messy ringlets smiling down into the soft face “And a nice one.” He added as Prime nibbled at the juncture under his ear near the earring making his body arch in a semblance of a stretch gasping softly before settling.

“I’m glad, we aim to please,” Prime murmured into the furred skin before gently turning Cad's face so they could kiss. Their beards making a soft noise as they slowly worked against each other with a hint of tung and teeth. 

Cad could feel the other getting harder within him stretching, curving, and heavy, the pulse different than his own. His heart starts to beat faster with want, soon the throbbing heat inside him and the hot mouth between his thighs would not be enough.

As if on cue, the mouth slowly left his balls, warm wetness traveling across his cock in broad strokes.  
“Malora help me, I don’t know how I can handle you both.” He breathed, Pumat's grip gentle but with more purpose making Caduceus smile before the first real mone fell from his lips, strangely higher than his normal tone.

Prime's fingers came up scratching the shaved side of his hair and Cad almost went cross-eyed the tone dropping deep and pleased.

“You play him like a harp prime.” Two smiled hands gently stroking caduceus licking his head gently before slowly starting to suck. Freehand petting calmingly along grey thy.

“Only instrument we're any good at.” He responded kissing the expanse of the grey throat as the clerics' head fell back against his shoulder with what might have been a slightly tortured-sounding moan. Two, slowly sliding down Caduceus length as far as he could; hollowing his cheeks and humming. Feeling the hot plus of arousal against his tung.

“You're going to make jokes like this?” Cad managed as he regained speech.

“What better time?” Prime murmured taking one of Caduceus' hands kissing the knuckles gently. “You like the for-play don’t you?” He inquired ~Unless, you're getting impatient sweet one~ 

The rumble in Giant sent a shock of heat right through Caduceus, gasping. His dick trickling precum into the heat of Two’s mouth. ~Yes…Pumat~ He returns in the same rumbling tones, breathy and pleading.

Pumat was surprised, shifting and straitening making his partner grown having to do the same, tho not uncomfortably. 

~You must have had a rough time on the rode~ he murmured sweetly against the other’s cheek, before being pulled into an acquired open mouth kiss, he was only too happy to return. Rolling his hips up into his lover, morning himself feeling fingers tugging at his hair, not sure when they got there.  
~Fuck, Caducous~ He rumbled into the kiss before pulling back to breath flushed under his fur.

~I know,…I-I just want you…all of it, knot and all….we have the time~

Pumat swallowed hard breathless under those fucyia eyes, intense, sure. He knew he was the luckiest creature in all of exandria to have that handsome, desperate, beautiful face looking at him like the Cleric wanted to devour him. 

“Y-Yah” He replied lamely.

Two had more than gotten the hint. Taking Caduceus to the hilt, before sliding off with a parting kiss to the tip. standing, he helped the other up; a task both the cleric and wizard made noise at as they slid apart. Two holding Caduceus up on his shaky legs, the Claric still winning in height but not much.

“You ok?” Two murmured getting a nod and a soft smile before Caduceus kissed him, tasting himself on the simulacrum's lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join?”Cad inquired almost innocently, tilting his head ears lifting.

Two smiled, hooking a lock of pink hair back behind the other’s ear. “Still fine, still doesn’t work like that.” He feels the other start to straiten and take his weight on his legs and tail for balance, with a dramatic sigh of disappointment. “I’ll keep it in mind, ok Caddy?” he teased getting a chuckle as Prime came up taking Caduceus’s hand. The two heading for prims first-floor room.

“Have fun, you crazy kids.” Two teased after them getting a rude gesture from Prime. Heading back into the main shop. The others had left him to clean up sighing at his ‘punishment’ smiling starting to put components away.

_______

Prim's room reminded Caducous somewhat of Calebs in Jorhas. Full of books, papers, and ink. Though, messier than their meticulous wizard. the papers making their way across any flat surface; including the floor. There were herbs hung from the roof, adding an herbal scent; a wreath of straw and dried flowers hung above the door.

He had asked once, after seeing it if Pumat worshiped the wild mother but had found to his disappointment that it was a good luck charm from his home. though it likely had roots in her worship.

Caducous shed his thin shirt, folding it, and placing it with the rest of his clothes by his staff at the foot of the bed. Turning to see the other shed his outer tunic and the rest of his clothes, dropping them in one area. It always made Caducous smile, a warmth radiating throw his chest like a prayer; knowing that he had the privilege to see it.

Pumat, running his fingers through his curls finally knowtasing. he smiles back rising an eyebrow. “What are you smiling like that for, sweet thing?” He asked hands on his hips.

“I've missed you,…this.” The warmth rising to his face, closing the distance and wrapping his arms around his lovers' shoulders squeezing him like there was some worry the Sorcerer might disappear. Puma's hands moving to Cad’s sharp hips rubbing circles in the divots of Cad’s pelvis.

“I've missed you too, but that doesn’t warrant you staring all doe-eyed at me undressing. Maybe when I was younger.” He shrugged, Pumat was soft; from his face to his stomach, to his thighs and arms. It was something Caducous found extraordinarily attractive, especially the other man’s ass and thighs, and with only a short tail, it was easy to get a good view.

“Do you know what the Nine have come to call you?” Hands starting to rome down, smiling as conspiratorial as he could manage. Only getting both eyebrows to go up, pumat having to look up slightly to meet eyes. “Pumat Swol” He whispers, taking as big a hand full of the other’s asscheeks as he could, squeezing gently.

Pumat squeaked, before a flush crept up his neck, as he tried to find a response before burying his face in Cads thin chest, to hide the pleased grin. Caducous’ deep laff rumbled freely, nuzzling the top of the other’s head. “You are all are menaces, even when there's only one of you.” The wizard finally managed, lifting the other off his feet. Caduceus still laughing and now half clinging, as they tumbled onto the bed in combined laughter.

“So you said the nine, does that include you?” Pumat inquired finally wiping a tear from his eye.”

“Of course,” Cad admitted getting his hair out of his face. “It is the truth after all.” He smiled, Pumat accepting the following kiss as cad shifted over him, laying full length against the other.

“I thought you were desperate,” Pumat murmured when they broke, enjoying the ability to have to look up into someone's face.

“I am…but I want something first.” Cad replied serenely, sledding down between Pumat's thighs making the wizard flush. “And you like it too.”

“Respectfully Caducous, you're an ass.” Pumat shied, but the other just rested his cheek on a soft thy looking up expectant. After a moment the wizard's hands moved muttering softly. This was defiantly a miss use of prestidigitation. But complied easily the cleric's hands on his thighs rolling him over.

The two adjusted a little, a pillow beneath Pumat's hips, oil close, extra pillows for later before Cad settled onto his stomach. Nuzzling, kissing and nipping up the wizard's thighs over the soft roundness of his cheeks to his tail. Talking the opportunity to truly grope pumas soft behind spreading the cheeks wide, earning a shiver, the fur along the other’s spine standing up in anticipation. 

Without warning Cad dove between those soft cheeks. “C-caduceus Clay, FUCK!” Pumat gasped pressing his forehead into the cool sheets, as warm wet stripes paint across his ass from balls to tail, pressing and teasing across him making his toes curl enjoying it as much as the cleric seemed to. 

Caduceus eating him out like he was starving. Only stopping to bight ruffly at the cheeks, in a way that even the blunt teeth would leave a bruise. Un-ashamed by his want, especially as he listened to Prime mone and plead, back arching as he pressed back for more, the cleric more than happy to oblige. 

“I swear, I’m the luckiest man on this side of the divine gate.” Pumat groans, Cads hot breath puffing against the wet feeling, more than hearing his chuckle. Cad did not let up; working to quickly and relentlessly undo the other, fingers massaging his ass and across quivering thighs, before blunt nails scratched at the base of his tail. Just as Caducous blunted his tung pressing inside the tight hole. 

Pumat had no time to react, rising nearly off his knees as he was overwhelmed with the pleasure of his orgasm whimpering the other’s names he spilled across the pillow. The whole time Caduceus not letting up; the hot muscle probing deep inside Prime until the man's whole body was shaking with spasms, nearly sobbing at the stimulation but hells; the cleric knew how to keep him from going soft. 

Finally, the heat slid away letting Pumat collapse with a grown has of release half tortured pleasure, slim fingers stroking across thighs, sides, and back taking in the soft trembling. 

“S-sorry,” Pumat mumbled thickly, as the other lay beside him pulling the flushed wizard against his chest, fingers running up to card throw his hair.

“Shh, that’s nothing to be sorry about.” He purred looking over the other with adoration. Taking in the flush, the blown-out brown eyes and messy curls before leaning into pepper kisses against anywhere he could reach, without moving them. “Your beautiful when you cum untouched,…besides that’s what I wanted.” he teased rubbing the flat of his nose against the other’s temple eliciting a pleased hum from his mate.

“You know you’d make a good top with lines like that.” Pumat snorted, removing the solid pillow and depositing it over the side of the bed.

“I’m happy where I am.” Caduceus chuckled feeling the other throb against his thy while harder than before felt no such urgency yet, he was grateful every time Pumat let him take his time. For Caduceus, it was more an act of love to indulge this way than his own sexual need not that he didn’t enjoy it. “Do you want me to ride you?” He inquired pulling off perfectly innocent eyes.

“HONESTLY!!” Pumat sounded exasperated but not displeased, grinning rubbing Cads' lower back enjoying the soft pleased sigh. “You are not the innocent Furbulg who entered my store all those months ago.” 

“How could I be? Not with Jester around. Though, theory and practice are different.” He smiled nonchalantly; grabbing the oil. Gently directing the other onto his back and slicking him quickly in a loose fist fingers exploring the thick veins and glands of Pumats cock rubbing contemplatively beneath the head before his thumb ran across the slit making Pumat hiss and wiggle. “Cad, your teasing,” Pumat murmured gently. Cad snapping out of what he realized was his mined wandering thoughts selling leaning down to kiss Pumats cheek. “Thanks.” He mummers letting go so he could straddle his lover before guiding the wizard's cock inside himself feeling the starting warmth of his own need awaken a the stretch and throb. It was a pleasant surprise, one he intended to indulge.

“I like you stretching me this way.” He sighs, resting his hand on pumas chest the other talking his hand putting it around his cock, Pumat looking from it to Caducis making sure the other was sure. Cad leaning down to share a sweet kiss running his fingers across his lover's scalp starting to rock his hips, Pumat doing no more than giving the gentle pressure of his fist for Cad to slide into letting the cleric dictate what he wanted.

Slowly the cleric sat up, stretching that long slim body running his fingers through his hair, someone who didn’t know might say the cleric was showing off but Pumat knew it was just natural and that he got a show was merely his luck. Slowly Cad letting his head fall back, hands bracing on Pumats thighs as he rolled his hips feeling the hot slide inside him and the gentle preacher on his cock.

Pumat's free hand trailing up and down slim grey hips, mostly admiring and revealing in the sensation that was no longer too much and just right. The pink and blue streaked hair, slim physic, even the scars that litter the other’s body disrupting the flow of the fur. Everything about Caducous was beautiful and unashamed. It was moments like this, Pumat could almost give up his magic for the wild mother if it was to assure the other’s safety in his wild travels.  
But he knew gods didn’t make those sorts of bargains. 

~Beautiful~ He sighs, hand rubbing against the softest fur over the other’s stomach. ~My beautiful mate, such a gift for me a heathen to receive from the Wild Mother~ He murmured, hearing Caducous whisper his name like a prayer, without changing pace but instead flex around him. He was glad, he wanted it to last forever. 

~My beautiful garden flower, my sweetness, my lover~ He continued, Caducous hand fumbling for him without lifting his head. Prime meeting the fumbling hand with his own, fingers twinning tighter than he’d expected. 

“Caddy?” He murmured, a little concerned before feeling the cool drip of liquid against his thighs. Instantly letting go f the clerics' cock shifting to sit back against the headboard lifting Cads head to look at him.

“Caddy, I’m right here sweet thing, I’m not going anywhere.” he smiled as wet pink eyes took a moment to focus on his both smiling at each other Pumat squeezing the Alaric’s hand, kissing at the darker streaks of damp fur. “You ok?” 

Caducous hadn’t even noticed he was crying just that everything was intense, the feeling of sex, the soft loving devoted words of the other, the feeling of love in his chest. He nodded.

~Yes…just, overwhelming. I want more.~ He insisted resting his face in the other’s neck breathing deeply of the other’s scent grounding himself rawer emotionally than he’d been able to admit to himself. After several long minutes Pumat more than happy to just hold the other if that was what the other man needed, Cad let go of the other’s hands wrapping his arms around the brow shoulders rolling his hips. Pumat took the hint hands moving to Cads behind soothing before starting to move the two of them in a slow deep slide, Cad morning deeply each thrust stoking the fire that wound up his spine to his heart slow at first but increasing his hips soon rushing to meet them.

Hips slamming against each other, as the two clung to each other kissing and nuzzling and murmuring to each other in a jumble of common and giant, praise and promises and devotions fit for any temple.

~I love you, bless the wild mother I love you too much.~ Caducous whimpered, canting his hips Pumat striking just right inside him crying out.

“Fuck” ~I love you too Caducius~ Pumat growled sucking marks across the other’s throughout both hands Caduceus’ hips lifting and nearly dropping the other bak down onto himself, painting feeling the heat building in his stomach. “You feel too fucking good… I can’t last” he admitted aiming to hit that bundle of nerves in Cad that made him cry out pounding at it mercilessly.

“I….I still have some left….fuck, cum inside me, then knot me properly.” Caucus growled lighting the junction under the other’s ear. Hearing Pumat curse and the strength of thrusts increase as the rhythm started to fall apart as the wizard chased his pleasure. 

“Yes, fuck me pumat, cum deep inside me, make me so wrung out that the other’s will now just by how I walk… I want to wake to ache from you for days.” He continues in a deep rumble Pumat shifting to burry his face in Cads's chest sucking hard at his nipple the sensation sending a shot of plusher to Cads cock squealing down on the one inside him. 

Then he felt the heat inside him and the swell of other’s knot pressing against him but being on top and with the befit of leverage did not let the other seal them together. Pumat let out a primal frustrated growl nipping hard at the nipple in his mouth only making Caducous smile and grown. The cleric didn’t take it as an insult knowing from other escapades how strong the instinct could be. Lifting off as Pumat's hips stutter to a halt whimpering himself still hard and now empty as Pumat clung to him.

Pumat heard and felt caucus pull off body sagging against the bed frame receiving a peppering of kisses and soft words of praise from the cleric holding the other possessively against his chest somewhere deep in his brain Pumat feeling the sentiment of ‘MINE’ rubbing his flat nose up against the other’s neck feeling the pace of the normal calm Furbulgs pulse, breathing deeply of the other’s arousal. hands running up from the other’s ass blunt nails creating tufted trails in the damp fur as it went against the grain hearing the keen, feeling the other’s tail thump against the bed fingers sliding back down beneath that tail pressing into the messy throbbing hole Caducous sagging against him ready to give up control. “You like that? My fingers deep inside your needy ass?” he growled deeply against the other’s neck.

“Yes, Pumat I want more.” Caducous moned fleecing around the fingers for emphasis; feeling the ruff scrape off the other’s jaw and beard on his thought making him shiver whimpering lifting his tail as much as he could giving more access to another finger sliding in absently easily thrusting in and out he shivered. “Not engulf.” He wined hips moving against the three fingers.

“Mmmmh, you want more?” Pumat teased, talking himself in hand flinching against long firm strokes squeezing at the knot that hadn’t quite gone down. “What more could your hungry hole want pretty thing? What could it possibly desire?” He purred feeling the other’s muscles flex at the dirty talk.

“Your knot, I want it Pumat, remind me again that we belong to each other.” It came out more choked than he’d meant it to feel the stretch and teasing was a little bringing him back to himself a little looking dazedly into those golden-brown eyes. Steadying loving, devoted.

“I will always be yours' Caucus I promise.” He assured Cad flushing.  
“Let me be good to you.” He smiled warm and understanding and Caucus fell involve with him all over again sliding off his lap. There was some shuffling and a damp cloth to clean some of the sticky sweat from their fur so that they least felt fresher before Caducous settled himself on his elbows and knees in a little nest of pillows; hair pulled up into a bun so it shouldn’t get in the way of seeing prime.

Prime kneeling over him kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck reverently. His cock sliding against Cads pubic bone alongside the other’s cock. “Ready my love?” He murmured.

Caducous nodding before Pumat stole a soft chest kiss before taking himself in hand. Caducous feels cool for a second at the loss of the other’s body before he feels the hand on his hip, it felt right. He felt a single hot point and heard prim take a breath before he slowly pushed inside. Slow and gentle as always, letting Caducous feel every inch as he was speered open again. 

It felt bigger, that was impossible however maybe it just felt more filling shivering and flushing happily letting his head hang focusing on the effortless slide. When Pumat's head brushed against his prostate Caducous jumped at the shot of plusher precum dripping from his cock into the sheets. Pumat took the time to gently stroke his back pulling out a little and pushing back over that place slowly and sweetly again and again until Caducous’s shoulders were shaking and he was gasping and pleading with the intensity. Finally continuing sheathing almost fully inside the other his knot pressing against Caducous, thumbs rubbing gently.

“You always take me so well.” Pumat praises rolling his hips the other’s voice hitch before pulling out again to the tip before pushing in again.  
“Harder.” Cad directed the next was a snap that jerked the lean body Cad growing Pumat pushing his chest into the bed the cleric going easy turning his head so he could just see the wizard out of the corner of his eye.

“Again Pumat, more.” Cad demanded but stayed where his cheek pressed into a pillow.

That was the only prompting the other needed starting a slow brutal rhythm fully withdrawing before spearing back inside sending burning plusher throw Caducous body over and over until they started to blend his nerves singing with it, fingers gripping the sheets each time Pumat rocked him into the bed drawing nonsensical pleading from him. It felt like each thrust was harder than before and maybe it was, feeling drops of sweet drip against his back before a heat covers him realizing puma was now on all fours above him one hand still on his hip keeping him on his knees while the other gripped the pink bun. They both could feel each time the knot popped free of Cad’s body before being driven back. The Clarice trying hard to grip the other tight feeling Prims forehead against his shoulder hot breath painting over his fur in guttural growls. Punat letting go of the hip to drag blunt nails up the back of his thy to his ass against the fur Cad arching his back as much as he could with the sensation going right to his cock.

Caducous was crying out now with every thrust forcing them from his lungs the two of them fit together so well each drag of Pumat's dick shoving against Cads prostate leaving him starry-eyed and dispirit. the build-up quickly approaching orgasm, finally. A strong hand running over his stomach under his chest lifting urging. “Turn over, It’s been the too long saint’s I've seen you cum.” That voice deep with lust growls in his ear-catching his breath. Without Separating the two somehow ending up chest to chest his legs slung over Prim's thighs as the other Furbulg fucked him into the mattress.

Prime was pushing hard his legs burning balls tight but he wanted to see it, there was no magic rarer than watching Caducous cum tugging ruffly at the bun the cord snapping spilling facia locks over the pillow he grabbed them tugging ruffly making Caducous keen arms wrapping around Pumat's neck desperately.

Cad nearly bellowing as he came lithy body arching off the bed eyes squeezed shut mouth open in pure ecstasy. God, he was gorgeous, and tight snapping their hips together only a hand full more times to keep his lover in bliss before shoving in the last time letting go, his knot throbbing and growing sealing them together. Hips stuttering mouthing hard onto Caduceus’s shoulder as he came throbbing and still shoving into him the best he could with spasms he couldn’t control his world blurring and narrowing down to the sensation of being locked and the body clinging to him, Thay could have been in a snowstorm and Pumat wouldn’t have knotweed.

Cad what just over the crest of where he could comprehend again as the knot seals them together Pumat humpping tightly against him teethe digging in hard as the other seeded him feeling like he was cumming again or something similar unable to move only grasp his mate blunt nails digging indents into the shoulders of the other; legs limp spread wide receiving what he was given as his body milked the knot of everything it had to give, till he was over sensitive. 

Pumat's body rubbing over his soft cock making him whimper. “Mmmh, too much….P-pumat.” He painted only receiving a growl as the other continued to chew on his neck. “F-fine, let me roll over?” He offered voice thin, he could stand it, the feeling not unpleasant be but it would need the other man to breed him to another orgasm if they continued. They’d done it before but not usually on their first night back together and he could feel all the exhaustion he’d been pushing down settling into his lax muscles.

After a long petulant minute, the teeth dislodged and Caducous helped weekly to rearrange until that were both on their sides the cleric wrapped possessively in the wizard's arms; as the other thrust separately with each throb, still chewing at his neck leaving him feeling drained and owned in a way he didn’t mind as long as it was pumat; giving into being the subordinate mate, for now.

Slowly the movement ended and that lay there before the death grip loosened replaced by a broad tung that made caucus shiver then feeling the ruff card of a beard as Pumat kissed and sucked over the abused place more hands starting to pet over his chest and thighs. He’d have a hickey so dark and big his high collar and fur might not hide it. Not that any of the nine would begrudge him, tho Jester might pry for details. “You back to Exandria big guy?” Cad murmured twisting some so he could see prime brushing damp curls out of his face.

~MINE~

Caduceus chuckled. “Not quite I guess.” Observing the dreamy glazed look of knotting and a goofy smile on pumas lips as they looked at each other. ~Yours~ he murmurs Pumat leaning in and kissing him as best that could be considering the position.

They fell asleep slowly, tangled up with each other, no war or unholy gods able to penetrate the fog of just being together. Just two invulnerable Vagrants.


End file.
